moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vildskanor
|Row 1 title = Ruler(s)|Row 1 info = Karolean League *King Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor *The Kurgrav Ciernic Empire *Tsar Pyotr I Mekhavov Old God's Forces *Dreadlord Baal'zerac|Row 2 title = Capital(s)|Row 2 info = Karolean League *Rosholm United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor *Königstad Ciernic Empire *Mekhavgorod Old God's Forces *Antuszar|Row 3 title = Location|Row 3 info = East of Northrend|Row 4 title = Area|Row 4 info = ≈500 000 mi²Total size unknown, believed to be similar in size to the Broken Isles.|Row 5 title = Population|Row 5 info = ≈60 000 000Total population unknown, believed to be similar to that of Stormwind.}} Vildskanor (Skanoric: Vildskånör, Huszaric: Viliskånör, Govoric: '' ), also known as '''Vilidyna' or Skanor, is a sub-continent located to the east of Northrend, far within the reaches of the Frozen and North Seas. Relatively isolated from the rest of civilisation, Vildskanor hosts a number of warring petty kingdoms, mostly of human, undead or dwarven heritage. The modern day Vildskanor is divided into three main blocks, the Alliance-aligned Karolean League, the Horde-aligned United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor and the unaligned Ciernic Empire. Geography The geography of Vildskanor is mostly influenced by a pair of factors: the continent's location within the far north of Azeroth, and the number of wayrifts located around its coasts. Wayrifts A strange phenomena created when a waygate suffers a catastrophic level of damage, the wayrifts of Vildskanor are, as their name suggests, arcane rifts that link the continent with various other areas of Azeroth. These rifts are notable for the effects they have on the climates around them, as the opposite ends of the rifts tend to take on a colder climate. There are a total of six known wayrifts, all but one of which having been created by the Sundering. Norråk Located in northern Varland, the Norråk or North Rift is located at the end of a minor fjord and connects Vildskanor to the mountains between the Howling Fjord and the Grizzly Hills. One of the smallest wayrifts, the Norråk remains important, as it was the connection that allowed the Skanoric and Govoric tribes to migrate to Vildskanor and, in much later years, the Scourge to do the same. Rosråk Located to the north of the Varlandic capital of Rosholm, the Rosråk or Rose Rift was once the most minor of the wayrifts, as unlike the rest it lacks a natural connection to the sea and thus was a limit for trade. However, due to the Rosråk providing the southmost connection, to the Greyhallow Peninsula, it has in recent years been 'developed', as such, to have a canal running through it, allowing ships to move between Rosholm Harbour and the city of Westyrstad. Nuitråk Located on the western coast, the Nuitråk or Night Rift is notable due to its size, having grown to encompass the entirety of Vildskanor's western coast and the island of Tol Nuit, located in the Baradin Sea. The Nuitråk has historically been the most important of the Skanoric wayrifts, as it allows most trade to avoid the Frozen Sea and instead move directly to the human ports around the Eastern Kingdoms. Lordaeråk Located on the south coast, the Lordaeråk or Lordaeron Rift, as it's name suggests, links Vildskanor to eastern Lordaeron. Second only to the Nuitråk in importance, the Lordaeråk has also been a funnel for trade between the southern lands of the continent and the northern kingdoms of the east and is what allowed for the initial conquest of the continent by the Arathorian Empire. Bålråk The last of the original rifts, the Bålråk or Pyre Rift connects the south-west of the continent with southern Silverpine Forest. Historically, this rift was fought over between the Kingdom of Gilneas and the petty kingdoms of Vildskanor's south and decreased sharply in importance following the Second War and Gilneas' isolation. Solråk The most recently created Wayrift, the Solråk is the result of a newly discovered waygate in Vildskanor's south-east becoming damaged by the Azerite energies released by Sargeras' wounding of Azeroth. As this rift is yet to stabilise, it is unknown where exactly it leads to. Climate Due to its location in Azeroth's far north, the climate of Vildskanor is that of an arctic or alpine area throughout most of the continent, with year-round snow and ice being relatively common. Temperature Fitting it's polar position, Vildskanor maintains a relatively icy temperature. As a result, summer temperatures rarely rise above 60 degrees, while in winter it can range from 30 degrees to as low as 5. This temperature means that the inhabitants and wildlife have either become accustomed to the regular cold or have developed measures to prevent it, such as the enclosed cities of the local populace. Sun and Rainfall In terms of sun, Vildskanor is relatively unique. Although its position on the globe, like Northrend, causes the continent to technically have entire days of sun during the winter months, the local leylines and the effects of the wayrifts have caused the continent to be almost constantly shrouded in dense rain, fog and blizzards, with exceptions in some areas such as the central plains. This has led to 'summer' effectively being determined by warm rains and overcast conditions, while 'winter' is determined by blizzards and freezing snow. Geography Notes Category:Places Category:Northrend Locations Category:Continents Category:Vildskanor Locations